


【卡樱】他俩啥时候在一起啊

by Mycrofatty



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofatty/pseuds/Mycrofatty
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

他俩啥时候在一起啊

春野樱的宿舍被烧了，六代目火影宅有个空房间。  
卡卡西觉得樱多半马上要被佐助拐跑，樱觉得六代目太忙了多半是不会回家，所以两位很放心地变成了同居室友。  
至于标题的答案是：等到作者没梗可写的时候

1.  
木叶十二小强相聚在烤肉店，男生们已经喝成一团，鹿丸想起今夜火影楼还要加班早早离席，女生们喝着低度数的啤酒聊着八卦，打趣完井野又开始关心雏田和鸣人的进度，最后话题沦落到今夜以“和室友约定好要一起用晚餐”鸽掉聚会的春野樱身上。  
女孩子们都面面相觑地沉默着，终于井野一口喝下烧酒，大声感叹道：“他们到底什么时候在一起啊？”  
雏田停下酒杯疑惑地看了一眼，天天递给她一个无奈的笑容，然后就听到井野不吐不快地说：“倒也不是我说，他们现在都住在一起了，还要怎么纠结来纠结去啊？”在场所有人都露出相似赞同神色，井野随即戳了戳旁边的男友佐井让他支持自己。  
佐井笑眯眯地举起酒杯说：“上次跟踪丑女还烧了她家的那个偷窥狂可是六代目亲自关心，送去流放的。”  
大家的表情又变成了相似的无语。  
天天马上补充物料：“樱以前从来不会拒绝来聚会的啊，就只有这次，理由还是什么和六代目约定了晚餐。”  
大家又发出相同的叹息。  
这个时候隔壁桌的鸣人红着张醉酒的脸凑了过来：“怎么了？樱酱出什么事了吗？”  
女生们审时度势，同桌有现任女友的情况下和鸣人谈论前暗恋对象和老师的八卦着实不妥当，于是井野赶忙捂住马上要一个直球撞晕未来七代目的自家男友的嘴，笑眯眯地把鸣人重新推回男生桌让他继续喝酒。  
做完这惊险刺激的应急项目，井野才感叹道：“那个重色轻友的家伙，最好是真的有想好吧。”

2.  
春野樱当然想好了，今晚要做咖喱，胡萝卜土豆和洋葱，她还在切着菜时卡卡西就已经回来了，男人在空荡的门厅说了声：“我回来了。”就拖着懒散的脚步来到厨房。  
春野樱赶忙叫住在厨房门口看好戏的男人：“老师快来切菜啦，我要看着汤。”卡卡西笑着走过来，春野樱做菜的样子手忙脚乱看起来就像多年前那个小小的孩子，等他走近了一点，发现她那双湖绿色的眼睛泛着水光，眼角也略略发红，所以卡卡西没有接过刀，反而拿指尖轻触了一下女孩眼角的泪痕：“这是怎么了？有人欺负小樱了？”  
“洋葱欺负我了。”春野樱笑眯眯地回答，把男人推去案板前，打趣着说：“所以就拜托老师帮我教训一下它啦！”  
卡卡西轻笑着接过刀切起洋葱来，好在春野樱已经完成了大半的工作，银发男人得以逃过相同的被洋葱欺负的命运，转而切起胡萝卜丁来。  
“咖喱会不会太辣？”春野樱递了一勺汤汁到他面前，卡卡西手上动作没停的切着胡萝卜丁，低头舔走一口。  
“嗯，差不多，再放点盐吧。”  
春野樱换了新勺自己尝了一下：“不行哦，这个咸度已经足够了，老师这么吃下去迟早会得高血压的。”  
卡卡西觉得春野樱入住火影宅之后他听得最多的几件事就是关于他的生活状态会在几十年之后给他带来怎么样的慢性病，这就是和医生同住的弊病吗？他想起上次和凯出去吃饭时黑发老友惊讶地盯着他把面罩放下细嚼慢咽的模样问：“你是开启了什么吃饭速度比慢对决忘了通知我吗？”  
卡卡西只是歪歪头解释：“没有，樱说我以前那样吃饭很容易得胃病的。”  
“好啦好啦，六代目大人站在这我都没地方施展了，快出去等着吃饭吧！”春野樱在他收拾完案台后把他推出了厨房。  
银发男人懒洋洋地借着她推动的力气往前走，语调是惯常的散漫：“不是说了不准叫我六代目大人，还有，别以为把我推出来，这餐就算你一个人完成的哦。”  
春野樱叉着腰仰头看面前正对着他的男人，虽然当了火影，卡卡西站姿还是依旧懒散，微微驼着背，手还插在裤袋里，就差翻看亲热天堂了，女孩气鼓鼓的样子看上去有几分可爱：“我知道了，下次该老师做菜的时候我也会帮忙的！”  
“唉，不用那么麻烦，就今天帮老师刷几个碗吧。”卡卡西得寸进尺地说。  
“不可能，我是不会刷碗的，今天不该我刷碗，老师别想骗我。”樱边说边往厨房逃，一下子关上厨房门就像刚刚的话都没听到。  
卡卡西摇头轻笑，把自己摔进沙发，开始思索暗部训练安排，执勤守卫轮班以及七七八八的公务，直到春野樱端着两盘咖喱饭出来：“开饭了！老师。”  
他才将自己的脑海放空，向饭桌走去。  
“嗯，小樱的手艺有进步。”  
“都是老师教得好嘛。”  
卡卡西撑着腮问：“不过我很好奇，樱连咖喱都会做，怎么每次都会把早餐的培根煎糊呢？”  
春野樱瞪了他一眼，心虚地抬高音量：“人……人各有所长嘛，再说了，老师煎的培根很好吃啊……”  
卡卡西装作恍然大悟的说：“啊，原来是这样，我还以为是樱想要天天赖床，才借此来逃避做早餐的。”  
粉发的女孩果然恼羞成怒，还拍了拍桌子，六代目对她这个动作有一瞬心惊，好在桌子还很坚强，没有因此出现裂缝什么的。  
“我哪有？明明吐司都是我烤的啊……”春野樱还想诡辩。  
“你是指我放进吐司机，你起床时再拿出来的那些吐司吗?唔，如果是这样的话，那姑且算是小樱烤得吧。”  
樱脸颊涌上一些微红，在暖黄色的灯光下也能看得分明，她怒视了卡卡西一眼，又心虚地埋头吃起咖喱来，愤愤地往嘴里塞的时候还说：“老师这么刻薄是找不到女朋友的。”  
“嘛，怀疑老师魅力可算是对火影的诽谤了啊。”  
“死大叔要点脸啊!”  
当然，第二天早起的时候，春野樱还是带着惺忪的睡眼摸进厨房取出烤好的吐司，端着盘子站在还在翻炒培根的卡卡西面前，旗木卡卡西憋着笑地看着她，总感觉像自己驯养的某条忍犬。他笑着把培根放置在双面焦黄的吐司上，春野樱利落地卷走一块，提着包就要去上班。  
卡卡西拎着她的后领把她拉住，等还在早起迷糊状态的女孩转头时才从冰箱里拿出几根巧克力棒塞了给她：“昨天告诉你摆在桌上，你瞧，又忘带了吧。”  
春野樱将巧克力棒塞进裤袋，讨好地赞扬六代目大人真是英明神武又贴心，然后利落地换好鞋，站在门口朝卡卡西挥手：“我去上班了，晚上见。“  
卡卡西悠哉地收拾好餐桌，才慢吞吞地走向火影楼迎接一天的工作。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

自从医疗部接了音隐村合作之后卡卡西就很少在家看到过春野樱了，倒是大和在向他报告大蛇丸的消息时隐晦地提醒过他要小心这位前叛忍对春野樱的态度，好像是因为春野部长大胆的医疗方案和绝佳的医疗忍术让这位以拐骗小孩来养的音影很感兴趣，甚至提出了更为丰厚的报酬和待遇要从木叶挖角。

不过卡卡西对此并不太担心，大概是因为佐助，女孩对于大蛇丸的印象并不怎么样，更何况春野樱深扎在木叶这片土壤上，能让她鼓起勇气离开的大概也只有宇智波佐助。卡卡西在听大和报告时还反思了一下自己是不是交给春野樱太多任务让她无法脱身，以至于大和报告完时他还在出神，最后只用惯用的调笑送走了这位前队员。

他还在下班时间去探过班，在会议室的门外看着春野樱在小组里侃侃而谈的模样感到一阵欣慰。他的学生已经长成了一位非常优秀的医忍了，尽管还只有十七岁，春野樱在医院里的威望和当年纲手也可相提并论。于是卡卡西举起食指向准备和他问好的井野做了个噤声的动作，将手上提着的红豆丸子汤递给井野后挥手离开。

与音隐村的合作项目以大蛇丸亲自向他汇报告终，卡卡西心情颇好的拒绝了他尝试把春野樱调走的想法（“哦？樱真的同意去音隐村了吗？如果没有的话，我作为上司也很难办的嘛……”）接下来的事务除了等下午的告别式之外好像就没什么特别的了，于是他向静音告知了一声，去了趟慰灵碑后直接回了家。

当他走进门时才发现春野樱也在家里，女孩坐在客厅茶几旁，而茶几上摆着乱七八糟的化妆品。春野樱苦恼地拿起一个，小心翼翼倒在指尖的样子倒让他想起她第一次不熟练的使用苦无的模样。卡卡西就靠在一旁的墙上看了好一会儿她在做无谓的挣扎，在春野樱终于下定决心要毁掉自己的脸时重重咳了一声示意自己的存在。

“老师！…啊，你怎么会回来？”

“唔，除了下午的告别式以外今天没什么事了，火影也是要放假的嘛。”卡卡西脚步轻缓地向春野樱的方向走去，说道：“再说了，要是不回来，怎么看得见樱苦苦挣扎的模样……”

“喂！”

眼见樱就要恼羞成怒，他立马举起手示意止住话题。

春野樱干脆不再看她，而手机的铃声又响了起来。莫名的，她的眉头因此皱得更紧了。

“我可以的…才不会…我会按要求准时到场的！”

卡卡西确定了她被激怒的事实，于是礼貌地去厨房拿了杯咖啡坐在沙发上继续观赏春野樱化妆来作为娱乐项目。

实话实说，春野樱不会化妆是有理由的。除了女孩在纷繁复杂的青春期根本没心思考虑这些，她总是在想如何变强，如何追上那两位同班的人的脚步，还有无可否认的就是，她着实长得很好看。

眉目分明利落，仔细看还带有一丝英气，再有就是那双眼睛，漂亮的，纯净的，过浓的妆容只会是一种拖累。

“难道纲手大人就没教过你吗？”

“师父她哪有时间教我这个…去发言一定要化妆吗？卡卡西老师，你可是火影哎……”

隐意是要借此帮她争取一个不化妆的机会吗？

卡卡西失笑，他将自己的马克杯放到一旁，语调颇为无奈：“嘛，这样的话，还是要老师来帮你吧。”

春野樱眼里燃起的希望在卡卡西拿上化妆刷之后又尽数转变为疑惑。

而在卡卡西坐在沙发上，抬起她的下巴，手法熟练的给她上完底妆后又变成十足十的呆滞。

“唔，眉毛画了的话，涂点腮红吧？粉色的？”卡卡西举起一块腮红向她示意，春野樱唯一能做的只有点头。

“老师是…怎么会这个的？”

“以前在暗部的时候会有这种任务…”卡卡西的回答有些逃避似的小声。

任务…化妆…暗部…  
？？！

春野樱猛地抬头，六代目差点把她的腮红扫到下巴上。

“…老师…女…女装？！”

卡卡西倒是为了她这惊讶的态度有些害羞，他将腮红刷放进明显不属于春野樱的化妆包里，选出一只豆沙色调的口红，漫不经心地扭开，等待女孩缓过这阵惊讶。

所以他没有发现春野樱红透的耳根。

等到他差不多觉得时间足够，才笑着继续拿两根手指捏住樱的下巴，给她的唇涂上口红。

似乎是第一次被这么对待，春野樱有些不习惯的舔了舔唇的内侧。

“哎…”卡卡西下意识地伸出一根手指阻止她舌尖的动作，不可避免的，男人的指尖传来湿润温暖的触感。

“不能这样舔哦，口红会涂不上去的。”

似乎没发现春野樱的脸快要红的滴血，男人的语气还是一样的平淡无波。

而他将口红涂过还湿润的唇内侧时，就像划过一片湖水，没能留下任何痕迹。

春野樱胡乱地点头道谢，然后拎着包说自己要迟到了往外跑。

那天下午的告别会，如果你看的够仔细的话，就能发现木叶医疗部的春野樱的妆容有些小瑕疵。

她下唇中心好像缺了一块唇彩，就像刚刚偷吃掉什么小点心忘了补妆一样。

3.

这是医疗部第一个大任务，所以合常理一样，他们在烤肉店聚餐。等到卡卡西都处理完音忍离村的公文后他顺路去了一趟烤肉店。

六代目进门时聚餐几乎到了尾声，虽然六代目嘴上说着是为了避免明天医疗部没人能去上班，但他一来就坐在了喝的醉醺醺的春野樱身边，在井野注视到他的时候还从包里掏出一串有着帕克挂饰的钥匙笑着说：“嘛，樱走的时候忘带钥匙了。”

井野赶快打包送走老友，还在门口和他们挥手告别的时候嘀咕：“说是来接人的就直说嘛。”

春野樱令人吃惊的，酒品很不错，没发疯也没拆家，甚至在卡卡西将她抱回家的时候都没醒来过一下。不过当卡卡西将她放在沙发上时还听她呢喃着：“老师…女装…”

不知道这件事怎么能让她介意至此，大概就是和好奇他的长相一样，都是小孩子们奇怪的癖好，卡卡西也不多追究。

说实话卡卡西并不介意她就这么在沙发上睡着，第二天早上还多半会一身酒气的迟到。不过帕克忍不下去，他的忍犬颇有洁癖。

“不叫醒她吗？”帕克坐在他身旁说，推醒一个酒后熟睡的人颇为残酷，不过卡卡西还是微笑着照做。

还在半醉半醒间的春野樱迷蒙的睁眼，似乎还残留着一些关于饭桌的记忆，然而迎接她的是温柔的夜灯，卡卡西的面目有些模糊：“小樱，该去洗漱睡觉哦。”

她烦躁地挥挥手：“不要，我和沙发长在了一起。”

“现在还没有那种忍术。”卡卡西几乎是无情地把她拉起来推向浴室。春野樱坐在马桶盖上一定是睡了一觉才再度恢复意识。

她这么困的原因不全是因为酒，还有这段时间以来少得可怜的睡眠时间。她几乎是闭着眼冲了个澡，出来时都差点撞到门框。卡卡西不在客厅里，大概是去睡了。春野樱迷糊地向卡卡西的卧室方向道了句晚安，然后一头栽到在自己的床上，连有几只忍犬跳上了她的床铺和他们一起睡着都完全不在意。


End file.
